


Revenge

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Murder, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: In which a blood elf gets revenge.





	Revenge

Kyrina laughed as she gripped the handle of her sword harder, holding the tip of the blade to the human male's neck. "You seriously thought I had forgotten? You thought I would forget how you killed my only daughter and treated me like dirt under your foot for years? You think I forgot the fear I felt when I heard you put a price on my head to have me back? How you executed the only friend I had and told me that you were the only person I needed? How dare you?! How dare you think I ever forgot! I will never forget the sweet smile of my child. I won't ever forget Lisa's promise of getting me out of that place! You killed them, and now I'll kill you!" She screamed, her cheeks stained with tears. 

  
The human male laughed. "Kyrina, my sweet butterfly-" He started, cut off when he felt the skin on his neck sting. 

  
"Don't you _ever_ call me that." She barked, her blood boiling like lava. "I had to watch you stab my daughter through the heart when she begged you for mercy. I had to watch Lisa's head roll off that stone when you killed her just for talking to me. Both of them begged you for mercy. Both of them were innocent!" 

  
The male smiled, looking up at her, his hands bound behind his back as he knelt. "I wanted to torment you and push you to your limit. I bent you til you broke. You're everything I pushed you to be!" He laughed, proud of himself. "I wanted a formidable opponent. What a shame I won't get the pleasure of fighting her." He shook his head, his lips twisted into a cruel smile. 

  
"You don't deserve that pleasure. You deserve no honor. You deserve to die alone. You deserve to have your soul dragged down into the deepest pits of the world and you will die over and over again. I will sleep at night knowing Lisa and my daughter will be avenged and I will give their souls the happiness you robbed them off." Kyrina said.

  
"Go ahead. Kill me. I've wanted to die for a long time now. Just know and remember I don't regret killing them. I loved seeing the horror and terror in your eyes. I loved the idea of you not being able to sleep at night, thinking I would come and kill you in your sleep. I adore the person you've grown to become. Gods, I just _love_ the hatred in those green eyes of yours." 

  
Kyrina removed the tip of the blade from his neck and kicked him in his chest, knocking him onto his back. She stood over him, her blade instead aimed at his chest, prepared to drive it so far into his body it breaks through his back and touches the ground. "Any last words?" She asked, poison dripping from her words. 

  
"You're so beautiful when you're angry," the human laughed, "I hated myself for thinking you were so damn pretty when I saw you fight for your life in that arena. I don't regret treating you the way I did, though. Remember that I'm not sorry for your daughter and Lisa. They got what they deserved." He said, knowing he was going to die any second now. 

  
"Goodbye, you son of a bitch." Kyrina said, plunging the sword into his heart, killing him instantly. However, she drove the blade deeper, not stopping until she was sure it touched the ground. Blood splattered onto her face. 

  
She knelt down and smiled before standing back up and lifting her foot up, only to drop it down onto the man's skull, putting all of her weight onto that foot. It took a few more tries, but she was proud of the fact there was little to know chance the Alliance wouldn't know who the bastard was. She sheathed her sword, walking away calmly, her expression blank. 

"So, you killed him?" The orc asked Kyrina, holding a bag of gold. 

  
Kyrina's lips twisted into a smile. "It took no effort, sir. I knew him. I spoke with him for a bit, but nevertheless, he's gone." She answered.

  
The orc smiled and nodded, handing her the bag. The blood elf put the bag into her pocket and walked out of the hut, her wolf mount waiting for her. She jumped onto it's back and kicked it gently in the side, getting it going so she could travel back to Orgrimmar to drink at one of the taverns. 

  
Deep inside, she truly felt no pain or regret for murdering the man. He deserved every second of pain he felt after she escaped. Kyrina was still angry, but she found solace in the fact her daughter and Lisa, a human woman who helped her, were avenged and were looking down on her adventures. 

  
For the blood elf, his death meant every good thing for her. She could finally sleep. She could finally eat. She could even fight without the thought of revenge lingering in her mind day and night, day after day, week after week, and so on. 

  
She arrived at Orgrimmar. Immediately, she went to one of the taverns. "Hey, Kyrina! What can I get for you today?" The tavernkeeper tending to the bar asked the blood elf. She smiled, listening to the chatter of others. "A few drinks, please. It's going to be a fun night tonight." She laughed, sitting down at one of the open seats. The tavernkeeper smiled and poured her a few drinks. 

  
That night was one of the best nights Kyrina had in a long time. 

  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this! I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll write more stories with Kyrina included if you like her. If you want, give me some ideas in the comments! Read my other stories if you want!


End file.
